My Present A Kid?
by Moozepop
Summary: Usui sent Misaki a present but why is it a kid. Who is the kid and how does he affect all of their lives.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Maid Sama but that's never stopped me before.

I'm not that good but I really wanted to share this story. PLZ REVIEW !

Misaki dropped her bag and closed her eyes for a moment. It had been months since she had meet or even conversed with Usui. Misaki smiled remembering her perverted outer space alien. She was waiting for him to come back and fulfill his promised. She closed her eyes but opened her eyes when she heard her phone beeping. The morning sunlight shone into the window and she paused a moment before continuing with what she was doing. She picked up her phone and her heart missed a beat. It was from her alien, Usui. She held her breath and read the text.

Hello My Darling,

I found a very nice bikini in Britain and something else. It would be arriving soon I think. I love you very much and please do me a favor. Send me a picture of you in the bikini.

Love from your personal stalker

Usui.

Miskai's cheeks flared and grew hot. Her heart was beating fast but her mind was missing him. She decided to forget about it and do some homework. She thought about making herself lunch but went against it. Her mother and sister had gone to Australia for a holiday that Suzuna had won. She walked wearily to her room and read through her text books. She had finished all her homework, re-read her math, science and Japanese text books and done all the student council work left. She decided to have a nap and headed to bed. No sooner than she fell into bed had the doorbell rang.

She quickly got up and rushed outside. She stood outside the door and composed herself before opening it.

"Took you long enough," A voice complained. Miskai's voice was caught in her throat. In front her stood a six year old with dirty blonde hair and green eyes. Misaki could not but help but notice this kid was the splitting image of Usui.

"Are you Usui's kid?" Misaki whispered. Suddenly realizing what she had said and the possibility of it being true reminded her that she was tired.

"No, he is my cousin and my rival. And I have come to challenge Misaki "he said with determination blazing in his eyes. Misaki felt her phone buzz and she read her text message.

Hello my Love,

Have you received my present? I hope it reminds you of me every day. Love you.

Usui

Misaki laughed at this and looked at the boy.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" he questioned impatiently. Misaki invited him in and decided to talk to the boy. Within a hour Misaki gained a large insight of what was going on. The boy's name was Takahiro Saitou; he is twelve and came over to Japan to beat Usui, his biggest rival. He did not know that Usui went to Britain and was disappointed as he hated plane rides. So he decided to beat Usui's biggest rival, Misaki.

Misaki laughed and stood up but was interrupted by Takahiro's voice asking for food. Misaki laughed and said she would try. She stiffly walked to the kitchen and tried to remember everything she had learnt from her mother, sister and Usui. She decided to make a simple omelet. She got out an egg and cracked it. IT WAS A SUCCES! She giggled with glee and cracked another egg. She was too caught up with what she was doing she did not notice she had cracked twelve e eggs. Misaki gasped and heard a burst of laughter behind her. Takahiro was rolling on the floor with laughter and teasing Misaki. Misaki looked guiltily down and blushed. He was so cute she thought. After Takahiro calmed down and took over the cooking, he was like a magician. His movements were like water. In a few minutes he had made three omelets, a cake and fried rice. Misaki looked at the food and gushed. Takahiro smirked and sat down and started eating.

"Better than Usui right?" he smirked. Misaki shook her head and started complaining about Takahiros food. With every comment Takahiro smiled.

"You like Usui right?" Takahiro smiled. Misaki gasped and nodded. She stood up and excused herself, showed Takahiro to Suzuna's room and went to her room. She curled up and blushed. When was the last time someone had said that? Doesn't his family know we are dating? Takahiro seemed sad when he asked if I liked Usui maybe there's something wrong with that. Maybe his family is making himself marry? Misaki stared at her phone and pushed her worries down and quietly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note- SORRY ITS SOOOOOO LATE I actually had this written for a wjile but always forgot to publish this. It's the holidays in a few weeks so ill publish a lot then…probably.

Misaki woke up to the sweet scent of waffles. She walked downstairs and sat at the table as a plate of delicious perfectly cooked waffles was placed on the table.

"Thanks Usui, "Misaki yawned.

"So Usui has cooked for you and you would not be surprised if he is at your house at eight in the morning?" Takahiro questioned. Misaki finally realizing what was he had just said blushed and continued eating.

"Wow that means you have slept at his house right?" Takahiro asked grinning. Misaki blushed a deep red and continued eating. Takahiro sat next to Misaki and watched her eat. She looked at him for a while and then asked him if he had eaten.

"I woke up early, still jet lagged." He explained and then he remembered something," You have to show me something. Usui was able to do that I could beat him at Misaki's brain shut down, she had work, and that was something Usui always did to.

"Well he helps at the cafe where I work," Misaki whispered.

"Well then I'll work there today too."Takahiro smiled and ran to get changed leaving Misaki with a big headache. Misaki sighed and cleaned up then went and got changed.

A few minutes later she went downstairs to find Takahiro dressed in black converses, a pair of jeans and a dress shirt.

"I thought you were going to overdress in big brands," Misaki smiled.

"Umm… Yeah" Takahiro whispered and walked away. Misaki followed him and nearly bumped into him as he stopped in front of the gate. Misaki was confused and looked around when her she noticed Takahiro was staring at her weirdly.

"What?" Misaki asked.

"Aren't you going to call for a car?" Takahiro questioned. Her answer was a lot of giggles, and Misaki told him to just walk. The two walked for a while until Misaki stopped in front of a Maid Café.

"Keep walking, "puffed Takahiro. He looked up and saw Misaki bright red. He mind clicked and he slowly walked in.

"Welcome back Master," Aoi smiled.

"Aoi-Chan!" Takahiro gasped, "Your even cuter in real life, "He turned to Misaki

"Why didn't you tell me Aoi worked here," Takahiro demanded.

"I didn't think that rich people were interested in …..Her," Misaki answered.

"What do you mean rich people aren't interested in me, I will let you know that I am still the best in Japan," Aoi gloated.

"Yeah and she always will be!" Takahiro agreed.

"AOI WILL YOU BE WEARING A MAID COSTUME?YOU WILL LOOOK SO CUTE!" Takahiro screamed.

"If my auntie allows sometimes she just doesn't appreciate my talents" Aoi sighed.

Misaki sweat dropped. Should I tell Takahiro that Aoi's actually a guy Misaki thought? In the end she decided she would let him fan girl over Aoi so he wouldn't pay attention to her. She felt a chill over her shoulder and saw the manager twitching with anger.

"Do you want to go back home to your dad..?" The Maid cafes manager, Hyoudou Satsuki, asked.

"No please I just wanted to wear the costume think of all the customers you'll get, "Aoi pleaded.

"No that's what Misaki here for after all she is the café's number 1 maid" she smirked. Misaki stared at her mouth gaping open.

"Don't star at me like that think about it. The 3 idiots and don't forget Usui, "the Hyoudou smiled until she saw the pained look on Miskai's face. It seemed like both Takahiro and Misaki snapped back to reality. Misaki walked away with a quiet, I'm going to change.

"Is there a connection between my cousin and Misaki?" Takahiro asked the manager.

"Didn't you know their dating,"Satsuki smiled.

"You mean like… girlfriend and boyfriend?" he questioned.

"Yeah, aren't they the cutest couple ever "Hyoudou gushed and started opening the shop up? Takahiro's brain started blasting. If I can get Misaki to like me more than Usui that would be considered me beating him right? But she is basically too old for me. I am 12 and she's 16.. Not too bad. But what about Aoi? This is for the sake of being better than Usui so she doesn't matter, I hope.

Misaki looked at Takahiro and noticed the boy making so many faces. She giggled and thought he must be a very troubled boy.


End file.
